


Ares to Ares (Podfic Version)

by techluver



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: CNSA vs. NASA, Gen, Mark visits Ares 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techluver/pseuds/techluver





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ares to Ares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763332) by [techluver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/techluver/pseuds/techluver). 



[ Chapter 1](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/3235616/a2a1.MP3)


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter Two](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/3235616/a2a2.MP3)


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter Three](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/3235616/a2a3.MP3)


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter Four](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/3235616/a2a4.MP3)


	5. Chapter 5

[Chapter Five](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/3235616/a2a5.MP3)


End file.
